An unforgetable experience
by malfoysforever
Summary: Dracos father wont stand for his son being friends with potter, but little does he know they are more than friends. Find out what Lucius does to Draco for punishment, and How Narcissa helps Draco.


_Not again_ Draco thought as he was thrown across the malfoy dining room.

"No son of mine will ever be the friend of the dark lords arch emeny!" Lucius yelled pointing his wand at Dracos limp body.

"Crucio!"

_If only he knew we were more than friends _Draco bit his tongue and controlled his screams. Tears were brought to his dark grey eyes but didn't fall.

"Crucio!" Lucius stood over his only sons body slowly increasing with pain.

Draco began to reach into his pocket for his wand, but lucius had forseen this, "Imperio!"

Draco was raised into the air and thrown against the adjacent wall. He wouldn't let out any screams.

_I remember when this first started. I'd lay on the floor begging for him to stop. I'd lay in pain pleading for it. He never stopped. I remember when I first told him I didn't want the dark mark. _Draco was thrown up against the wall, not being able to move due to his fathers death grip around his neck. _He's always been like this._

"Look at me when I talk to you!"

Dracos deep grey eyes gazed into his fathers.

"It seems that you've become used to the cruciatus curse, so we are going to try something new," Lucius let go of his son who fell to the floor.

Dracos mind was racing, _something new, now how bad can that be, I'm used to pain. _A smirk crossed Dracos bruised, pale face.

"Wipe that smirk off your fucking face!" Lucius pointed at Draco, "this will be fun…, for me," a smile crossed his face.

Draco stood, he was almost as tall as lucius, he looked him square in the eyes, "Do your worst!" Draco whispered harshly.

"Oh, I will, Crucio!" Lucius yelled at Draco, who had fallen to the floor.

"Imperio!" Lucius began taking Dracos robes off. Draco was defensless.

Soon the curse was lifted and Draco was stripped of everything but his boxers. Draco stood and began to run for the door.

"Imperio!" Draco was stopped. He was laid onto the dinning room table.

Lucius kneeled over him and sat down on his sons hips to keep him from moving. Draco began to panic as Lucius began taking his own robes off.

Lucius puled Dracos face toward his, "Like I sad, this should be fun," he slammed Dracos head down against the cool table and flipped him over and slowly began pulling down Dracos boxers.

"NO, NO, Get off of me!" Draco finally protested, as Lucius took off his own boxers.

"Ah, now you fight. I want you to scream," Lucius breathed into Dracos ear.

"Never!" Draco said as his boxers were stripped from him.

Lucius's cold grip on Dracos hips mad him shiver.

"Fine. I'll make you scream." Draco bit his lip as he whimpered. His father pushed aside Dracos legs, painfully spreading them.

No lube, no prep for what was about to happen. Lucius entered his son.

Draco bit his lip so hard he drew blood. His eyes shot open as he felt his father push into him. Lucius pushed in all the way causing Draco to cry out. He was holding his eyes closed as tightly as he could, and was trying to hold them tighter. Tears were leaking out of the corners as Lucius moved himself in and out, and Draco was biting his lip, now bruising to keep from screaming at the top of his lungs as he felt the skin rip, and tear his 17 year old body giving way to his father. Blood was dripping from his lip, but he didn't care.

Draco suddenly screamed when Lucius came inside him, his semen burning the open wounds in Draco. For nearly 5 minutes, Draco could do nothing but scream and sob as Lucius got off his son and began dressing.

Draco laid whimpereing on the table, shaking as his father walked over to him, "Let this be a lesson to you, I don't want you being friends with that potter, he is veil and cruel," Lucius interlocked his fingers in Dracos sleek blonde hair and lifted his head, Draco let out a small whimper.

"And so help me if I find out you are talking with him about any of this, it will all just start over again," Lucius slammed Dracos cheek down against the table, bruising his delicate skin.

"Now get dressed, supper should be ready soon," Lucius walked towards the door, "Oh and one last thing, Crucio!"

Dracos body moved in pain as tears fell down his soft bruised cheeks. His weak body slowly gathered up his clothes and got dressed. Lucius opened the great French doors and he and Draco walked out.

"Draco," Narcissa placed a hand in his as they walked together up the stairs to his room, "Are you okay sweetie?"

"I'm fine," Draco muttered still holding onto his mothers hand as she opened his room door. They walked in and parted as she went into his bathroom to start up his warm bath. Draco sat on the corner of his king sized bed, but quickly stood back up from the pain.

"Draco?" Narcissa walked back into his room.

"Yea?" He walked over to her, wanting badly to tell her what had happened.

"Your bath is ready," she looked up at her handsom son and placed her hand in his, "Want me to stay, we haven't talked in a while."

"yea, sure mum," Draco and she walked into his bathroom. Draco didn't mind his mother seeing him, she always has ever since he was a boy.

Slowly he lowered his bruised body into the warm water.

"It fees like when you were a little boy again, how I used to give you your baths all the time," she said softly as she put her hand in the water and brought it to Dracos damaged shoulders.

Draco smiled as she began shampooing his hair, "My Draco," she whispered into his ear, "Why are you all bruised?" she asked as she delicately touched the spots.

"Quidditch mum," Draco lied.

"Let me go get your wand and I'll heal those up for you," Narcissa left the room.

Draco slowly sank below the surface of the water holding his breath for as long as he could. He looked at his body and grew weak. Little bubbles began appearing.

Suddenly Harry was in the water next to him.

"Harry," Draco mouthed.

"Draco," Harry said, "I love you."

Draco reached for Harrys pale body to hold next to him. The warmth Draco had felt had faded when he realized he was about the surface and out of the his warm bath. Coughing, and spitting up water, Draco felt Narcissa's hands hold him closely.

"Draco! Draco, breathe please. Please don't take my son, please," her last word was barely a whisper.

Draco felt his mothers hands dry him off with a towel and she dressed him in his satin pajamas. Suddenly he was lifted and carried into his room. As his soft platinum head hit the pillow he opened his eyes.

"Mum," his hand embrace hers.

"Shh Draco, get some sleep," she crawled into his bed, and softly sang him to sleep.

Sweet dreams tonight.


End file.
